


Development Theory

by marcelo



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelo/pseuds/marcelo
Summary: Of interrupted things.





	Development Theory

There was a bright strand of fire between the orbiting ship and the city, and a single human-like figure interrupting this line. Were it not for him, everything in the city not protected by structural forcefields would be destroyed. Were it not for him, everything in the city _would_ be protected by structural forcefields.

Diapers. If the alien had his way, mankind would be in diapers for all eternity, crawling under that monstrous S-shield.

Sitting in his office at the top of the only forcefield-protected building in Metropolis, Luthor hacked into the ship's weapon systems and dialed up the beam's intensity.


End file.
